Ben Drowned remake
My whole opinion on Ben Drowned has changed throughout the years from fascination to pure terror. I read the whole Ben Drowned creepypasta back when I was 12 years old, and it was my favorite of all time and my most believed creepypasta. I completely ignored the warnings of not downloading anything about Ben Drowned. As I got older I lost all belief of the creepypasta, and that's when he came into my life... November 12th, 2017 I turned my ac on to add some warmth to the house, but as I returned it was off. I was weirded out but I ignored it and restarted it. As I went to take a shower the water became cold to freezing temperatures. I closed it as fast as possible. I heard a child's laugh outside my bathroom. I came out and ran out of there. October 5th, 2018 My PC turned on by itself as I felt a cold breeze out of nowhere. I decided to check out my PC's content. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for my emails. Some anonymous user wrote to me that he was waiting for me at the public pool. I just shrugged it off and deleted the message. October 6th, 2018 I received 6 more emails of the same user, forcing me to meet at the public pool. I had to get to the bottom of this so I went to the public pool and waited. I heard a splash in the pool as I approached. Two cold hands grabbed my legs and pulled me into the pool. I was sinking under as my breath was diminishing. I lost consciousness. I woke up on my bed and I was relieved that it was all a dream... but my bed was filled with water. I freaked out and fell off my bed. Error log He hasn't played with me for awhile but I'll make him. November 9th, 2018 IDK who wrote that last log but I'll make sure to protect this page just in case. I was watching TV for what seemed to be hours until the graphics started glitching out. The colours were mixed and sometimes the screen froze. I shut off the TV and went to bed. November 14th, 2018 I saw someone outside my room's window. It was dark; I could only see his reflection. He seemed wet as if he came from a pool, and he smelled wretched. He knocked on my door and it became faster as I approached. I opened the door and no one was there, but I felt like someone was watching me. November 24th, 2018 I was in some sort of sleep paralysis state and I saw the person more in detail. He was standing close to a corner and it smiled this menacing smile as it turned at me. He was wearing green clothing and he looked like the elergy of emptiness, but his ears were more human-like, and he seemed more realistic as he walked towards my body that was unable to move. I'm sure that he was about to strangle me, but I managed to move again and he was gone again. I really needed help to stop whoever this was. Category:Horror Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll